Siblings
by d00dlequeen15
Summary: There are 4 groups of siblings in the Anubis house. The Brunettes, Dirty-blondes, Auburns and Blondes. But somehow, they fight because of a small problem, "Someone likes each other." Well, lets just figure it out on how 4 old students fixed it. Rated T for, maybe violence, I guess. And there are other genres. :) R
1. Characters

**Hey readers. This is my new story. So just go with it.**

In Anubis house, there were siblings living in there. It's really weird though because peoples thought they're dating but they're just siblings.

In there was the _**Brunettes**_; Fabian Rutter and Joy Rutter.

-Fabian likes to read about Mythology and Egyptian things. He just gets really confusing when he stutters. Joy also likes to read but about Twilight, and fictions but not fairy-tales.

-The brunettes are a little different.

-Joy is a chatty and creative person while Fabian is shy and smart. But they fight a lot when one of them has high score than one of them also. They both study gymnastics and well, Fabian gets all noisy when he competes with Joy.

-They're both musical. Sometimes, they consider water as a meal for them. And they're high tech like the blondes.

The _**dirty-blondes**_; Nina Martin and Jerome Clarke.

-Nina is very different from Jerome. He likes pranking and Nina likes reading. Well, most of the 2 gets in trouble especially Jerome. But every October 4, they visit the cemetery for Poppy Clarke, Jerome's young sibling who died in a fire.

-And often, they get in fights but they make up. They're actually different because Nina is adopted like Amber. When both of them were young, Jerome dislikes Nina. But they have to move on. So Nina is American and Jerome is British.

-They used to attend a school for peoples who love to act. But Jerome hated it. Nina is a ballerina and Jerome can swim fast in a 200-meter swimming pool. Both of them are fast runners.

The _**Blondes**_; Amber Millington and Eddie Miller-Sweet.

-Actually, the blondes aren't that close because like the dirty-blondes, they're diffrent. Eddie is American and Amber is British. And Amber is adopted because her parents were killed by a murdurer.

-Amber likes fashion things, pink and her pink cellphone. Eddie likes Sports, food, black, blue and his blue cellphone. Each of them sometimes blame each other if they both caused trouble.

-Amber always force Eddie to play dress up with her and Eddie always asks to play space aliens and robots with him. They are the craziest siblings of all but, they make-up after 2 weeks or a week.

-Eddie can mix 2 or more music while Amber can match to form a couple. Amber has this diet thing and schedules for a beauty sleep.

Amber knows how to play table tennis. Eddie plays basketball.

The _**Auburns**_; Willow Jenks-Williamson and Patricia Jenks-Williamson.

-Patricia loves black and red. Willow loves Orange and Yellow. Patricia loves horror stories or movies while Willow loves Drama and Romance stories or movies.

-Patricia sometimes hate Willow because she thinks she is weird and crazy. Willow loves her sister because she supports her at anything. Both of them had interests in music but they had different genres on it.

-Patricia and Willow doesn't fight but when Willow fights at others, the Patricia defends her and vice-versa. Patricia is good at defending people. Patricia plays pranks too. It gives her more lively life.

-Patricia's good at twirling things like towels, ballpens and others. Willow is kindly a sidekick. She could guess the What will happen next. Willow is a great writer too. But she writes non sense.

Now these 4 group of siblings are in the house and one of them had crazy problems. What will happen? The singles, Alfie, KT, Mara and Mick are tired of the fights so they decided to stop their fights. What will they do?


	2. Siblings?

**Chapter 1: Siblings?**

Trudy went down from the girls' rooms because she was making their beds. It saw Saturday. She made sure, everyone can feel comfortable until the school day starts. Then, when she went in at the living room, she saw the 4 old students of Anubis house.

KT Rush, Alfie Lewis, Mick Campbell and Mara Jaffray.

"Trudy!" Alfie exclaimed. All the 4 are just staring and thinking something when Alfie disturbed them with a loud shout.

The 3 looked at the entrance door of the living room and saw Trudy. KT, being all the dramatic and emotional person in their house when freshman year arrived, Stood up, running towards Trudy.

Trudy hugged her back, so happy that her old students came back safely. "I miss you Trudy!" Alfie shouted again, running to Trudy. They all made a group hug.

Mick was joined in when Trudy hugged him in his back. He was sitting, listening to his earphones. Just when Trudy approached behind him and hugged him, so tight.

Mara laughed at his boyfriend, "Mick, don't you miss Trudy?"

"And her cookies?" Alfie blurted. All of them laughed. Trudy lets go and asked, "KT, care to check the list of the new students living here?"

KT nodded.

So, KT and Mara, went to the entrance door and left Mick and Alfie stuffing their mouths with cookies that Trudy newly baked.

"Lovelies! Save for the other students." Trudy scolded them while she went in te laundry room to do something like gathering the curtains from the washing machine.

"Mara, are they coming?" KT asked, impatient, as she opens the entrance door.

Mara nodded with a smile. She and KT went outside to see if there are students.

Then in the corner of KT's eyes, she saw 2 girls with Auburn hair. The 1st one was skipping on the small grass, grinning widely as she pulled her orange luggage. Her Auburn hair had orange high-lights when the sun shines on it.

The other one had an Auburn hair that had red high lights. She looks as if disappointed and angry with the small, _cute,_ glare on her face.

She had a red shirt on with black pants and a pair of black, combat boots.

The 1st girl who happily skipped, wore a yellow skirt and white, polka-dotted blouse. It doesn't have long sleeves. And her shoes were orange flats.

They both walked near KT and Mara, who are smiling at them, and then the 1st girl jumped in front of them, keeping them in a hug, "New friends!" She squealed and pulled away.

"I'm Willow Jenks-Williamson." She introduced with her previous, wide grin.

KT looked confused and terrified that this girl looked like some sort of creep who escaped te Mental hospital. Mara looked at the list and said, "Oh. Willow, you may come in." She steps aside and lets Willow in.

Then the other girl looked at KT, raised eyebrow and her lips forming a little smile. So little, she mumbled, "Patricia Jenks-Williamson."

KT smiled and said, "Sisters? Oh! Come in." Before she could say, 'Go to the living room' Patricia passed between her and Mara.

KT looked at Mara and said, "She looks quite feisty and pretty." Mara giggled and said, "Let's just focus on the list."

Then, a little minute passed and they found 2 blondes came in front of them. A boy with sunglasses and a girl with a pink headband on her head.

The boy had a black leather jacket and brown pants while the girl had everything pink. Even her luggage.

Both of them introduced, "Eddie Miller-Sweet."

"Amber Millington." Both of them just went inside while they leave Mara and KT confused.

Then Mara heard footsteps coming in their direction. She looked up to see 2 dirty-blondes, racing. Actually the boy won and the girl panted.

"Hello." The boy greeted. His blue eyes lit up when he saw KT and Mara raising their eyebrows. He asked, "What's the matter?"

"I lost!" The girl blurted. The boy looked at her and said, "One, I am talking to them. Two, I always win."

"It's because you have long legs!" The girl shouted. Her glare on him turned to an, 'I-will-kill-you!' Look.

"No, you're just slow." The boy taunted, as a pair of green eyes glared at him.

KT just cleared her throat and saw 2 brunettes, fighting just far across them.

"I said, I will win!" The brunette girl exclaimed while she tries stealing the phone frome the brunette boy.

The 2 dirty-blondes watched them argue over a cellphone.

"No! I will," the boy exclaimed. Then he ran behind the girl and threw it, just far, in front of the 2 dirty-blondes.

The brunette girl runs after it and made a split while she grabs her red cap an caught the cellphone.

The boy glared at her, "Urghhh! You said you won't do that." The brunette girl laughed while she stood up, walking back to her brown luggage and pulled it while she puts her cap back on her head.

The dirty-blondes the same as KT and Mara, were amazed. Splits and an awesome catch? Who wouldn't be impressed? Of course, the brunette boy.

Both of the brunettes walked towards the dirty-blondes and said, "Hello. My name is Joy Rutter." The girl introduced.

The boy was a bit shy. He murmured, "I'm- uhhhh- Fabin- I mean!- Fabian Rutter." The dirty-blonde girl giggled while Joy's pair of brown eyes looked at her with Annoyance but at the same time, glad.

Fabian offered a hand to the dirty-blondes when he felt warm, smooth hands snatch his and shook it, "Nina Martin. This is my step-brother, Jerome Clarke."

Nina looked nice and all. Jerome looked at Joy, sho was staring at her grey flats. She was dressed in a short, grey skirt and she had a t-shirt. She had a red cap and long, white socks.

Fabian wore this black-and-yellow-striped sweater and brown pants with simple, grey shoes.

Jerome gave a hand at Joy, "Jerome Clarke." He introduced once again, "I know it already." She whined.

"I'm just acting friendly." He also whined. He pulled his hands and He smooths out his blue, long-sleeved polo.

KT announced, "Come in. Go in the kitchen. Trudy just called and she said lunch is ready."

Mara's eyebrows knitted, "Why didn't I hear it?" She asked. KT took the list from her and said, "Maybe it's because you were daydreaming about Mick, mixed by Fabian."

Mara went red and exclaimed, "I love Mick. I don't like new comers." KT smirked and lets all of them in.

They went in the dining room, seeing all the students sat, eating.

Alfie, who eats chocolate chips, is next to Amber and she is next to her step-brother, Eddie. Eddie snatched a sandwich and took a bite while he sat next to Mick who saved a seat for Mara. Then next to Mara's seat is Willow, who eats a french bread and is now the head of the table.

Willow sat next to Patricia who made a conversation with Nina when they sat down. Nina's next to his step-brother, Jerome. Jerome, who starts to eat a cookie, sat next to KT. KT sat next to Fabian. Next to him is Joy, the other head of the table.

Trudy said, "Get to know each other's names, okay? Now I'll just get the caretaker of this house."

So, it had been awkward when Jerome broke the silence, "We should call each other nick names. Hey Joy!"

Joy looked up from her cellphone, looking at Jerome, "I should call you Joyless when you're sad and Joybells if you're happy."

Nina and Fabian shared a giggle. Joy faked a smiled, "Yup. So I should call you Jerky, right?"

Eddie, Alfie and Nina made an 'Ooooh' sound.

Jerome smirked, "Nice. Anyway, who wants to try?"

Joy made a smirk too, "I should call Nina, Neens, Fabian as Fabes and Mara as Marsy."

Then Nina stopped talking to Patricia. She said, "That's a cute nick name though. Anyway, I like to call Jerome as Jerry, Fabian as Fabes like Joy's and Patricia as Patty."

"That's boring." Jerome started. "Patty? Seriously? We should call you Pattykins, Pattycake, Patrixie... oh! Trixie! There. Trixie it is."

Patricia glared at Nina's step-brother.

Then Eddie joined in, "Trixie sounds like a witch, you know? I agree, Joy. He is a bit Jerky." He smirked. Jerome smiled at him, "Thank you."

There were laughter, inside the room except for Patricia. She said, "What if I call you, Jerome, Slimeball and you, the snobbish, patronizing American, Weasel face. Sounds interesting?"

Willow glared at her sister, "Patricia, be nice!"

"Oooh. Trixie got scolded." Jerome teased.

Eddie raised an eyebrow, "Weasel face? How original." Amber looked at her brother and said, "Yeah. It is. In fact, it fits you." She snapped, standing up and leaving the room.

Patricia, Willow, Mick and Mara laughed. Nina, Fabian and Alfie smiled, holding their laughs while Jerome and Joy smirked.

Eddie looked at Jerome, "Well I think, you're right Jerry. Trixie fits the attitude anyway."

Patricia smirked at him, "See you later, Weasel."

Mara smiled and waved at Patricia. They just ate lunch and heads to their rooms.

But before all of them could leave the dining room together, Trudy stopped them, "Oh. Dearies, wait."

Willow sat back down while everyone follows.

"Mara, Amber and Patricia rooms together. Nina and Joy. KT and Willow also rooms together." He paused to see who the boys' room mates are.

"Eddie, Fabian and Mick rooms together while Alfie and Jerome is together." Fabian sighed after Trudy announced.

He was expecting someone to be a common level like him. So all of them stood up and heads to their rooms.

**First chapter, on with the second. :)**


	3. A picnic and a nature walk

**Chapter 2: A picnic and a nature walk**

**Boys**

**Mick/Fabian/Eddie**

Mick showed them their room and it had expanded. He said, "Welcome." That's when Fabian beamed, "Yes! I have books to fill this chick in."

He pats the 2 shelves on top of his bed and Eddie made a look that looks like he is saying that he is interested but not, "Wow Fabian. Your girlfriends are chicks who carries book for you? Amazing." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Fabian frowned and said, "Eddie. Doesn't matter anyway."

Then Mick joined, "So how's Nina?"

Eddie giggled. Fabian made a little blush. Well actually, he blushes when someone mentions a girl's name about being his crush. Like, one time._ But __**Joy**__ got detention._

_"Hey Fabian." Irena, a 12-year-old girl shouted. Fabian and Joy came, holding hands because their father and mother aren't fighting anymore. And they are proud of it._

_"Who's this?" She asked. Joy raised an eyebrow,"I'm Joy-"_

_"Fabian's girlfriend? Oh my gosh! Since when did a nerd like you have a girlfriend? You're always like 'Beep boop beep boop' and now you're with this girl?"_

_Joy steamed. Fabian blushed but panicked, pulling Joy by his side but Joy already punched her in the face. Blood started flowing out of her nose, "I'm Joy Rutter! Fabian's sister."_

_Then she exclaimed, yanking her collar, "And you don't talk like that to my brother!" Fabian panicked and tried to pull Joy away._

_The teacher came and saw Irena's nose, full of blood, "Joy, Fabian! Detention! Now!"_

"What about her?" Fabian asked.

He carefully stacked his textbooks and puts them in the shelf, one by one. Eddie smirked, "I think you got a connection with that American."

Fabian stopped and looked at Mick, to Eddie, "I am not a lover boy like you Eds. So come on. Unpack your stuff. We got lots of stuff to do."

**Jerome/Alfie**

"Wow. This looks very big." Jerome said, sighing out his sarcasm. Alfie giggled, "Trust me. If we have to hide things, then we'll just go here."

Jerome looked at Alfie. That's when he recognized, "Pranking? You love dong it?"

Algie smiled and nodded. Jerome grinned evily, "What if we prank someone today?"

Alfie grinned also, "Okay. But who? Oh wait! What about Nina?"

Jerome made an 'Are-you-kidding-me?' Look, "She's hard to prank. She's always alerted. What if, Patricia!"

Alfie smiled, "Nope. Maybe another time. What if, Fabian?" Jerome nodded, "Yes! We'll, hmmmmm..."

Alfie thought. He pranked KT during freshman year and, well... she didn't take him easy on _those_ pranks he did. And the worst is KT full of toilet water..

Jerome got an idea, "We go to his room, get one of his textbooks or something and then insert some pictures or anything."

Alfie smiled, "What about, girls in bikini?!" He showed out a magazine.

Jerome widens his yes, "Isn't that forbidden!?" Alfie smirked, "Scared of Suspension?" Jerome faked a cough, "No. So that is what we will do." He smiled, making bro-fists at Alfie.

Alfie grinned as they unpacked.

**Nina/Joy**

Joy pulled her luggage and into her room. She actually likes this house, a little.

She smiled and went into the room, where she heard Nina follow her. Nina was piling her clothes in the closet. Her bed is just next to the wall, the same as Joy's.

She looked back to see Joy, folding an orange shirt.

"Hey Joybells." She called. Joy stopped and looked at Nina, who grinned at her. "Hey." She replied.

Nina made the conversation start, "Fabian is kinda cute, actually." Joy went silently steamy. She always recognize that people says Fabian is cuter than her. And it made her jealous that her _better_ sibling is cuter than her and everything.

"Really?" She asked. Nina nodded, "He looks cute when he stutters and looked as if, trying."

"Trying? Wha- What do you mean?" Joy questioned as she drops her orange shirt. Nina smirked, "Like, just an hour ago. You and him are playing, you stealing your cellphone. And you made a split, making an awesome catch on the phone and, well he looked mad for trying to get it away from you but he failed."

Joy giggled. Nina asked again, "Are you doing gymnastics?"

Joy looked at her, "Yeah. Actually, both of us do. But he slightly hates it." Nina made a soft laugh, "So you're a ballerina, right?" Joy asked.

Nina replied, "Yeah. How'd you know that?" Joy pointed to her shoes, "Ballet flats and shoes. Well, that's kind of awesome."

But then Joy stopped to make a blank face which Nina accepts as 'thinking something' when Joy spits it out, "Does Jerome do ballerina too?"

Nina answered with a single word, "No." And it sounded tough and firm. Just a second of silence, both of them burst into laughter.

Then both of them went back on piling clothes in their closets when Nina said, "You and Jerome looked like you have a love-hate connection."

Joy stopped and said, "No way. Patricia and Eddie have. Right? Patricia and Ed. Or Eddie."

"That's right." Nina corected.But she gave the previous subject back, "You know, my step-brother and you would make a cute couple."

Joy swallowed. She didn't like Jerome at first but he looks like the kind of boy whose always fun. Not like Fabian. Although, she thinks Jerome is a jerk.

Joy silently huffed.

The 2 continued fixing their clothes until they place their textbooks on the shelves.

**Mara/Amber/Patricia**

Mara showed the room for her and her room mates. But Patricia, as the goth pixie, is not a fan of pink things. Well Amber had pink madness posters she brought.

Patricia studied the room and chooses her bed. Well, all of them fixed clothes, notebooks, and others.

For Mara, she was busy stacking all her textbooks on her desk. Amber's busy piling her pink clothes in her closet and Patricia is busy displaying some albums of _Sick Puppies_ on her desk.

Meanwhile, Mara went down and came back with a dictionary.

"Why're you so busy, fixing books when the most important to fix is clothes?" Amber asked.

Mara smiled, "I just like it."

"You're just wasting time." Patricia murmured while she lie down her bed, earphones on and texting someone.

"So you're gonna leave your clothes there inside the dark, dirty luggage?" Amber asked Patricia, Not seeing that Mara lied down on her bed too, taking a short nap.

Patricia didn't reply on Amber's comment. Amber rolled her eyes and continued setting her clothes.

**Willow/KT**

"So..." KT started, "Tell me about yourself." Willow sat beside her, hoping good things will come oit.

"I'mm kind of amsidekick. I can guess what will happen next."

KT raised an eyebrow, "Really? What will happen next?" Willow smiled, "Patricia's gonna get her ipod from me."

That's when Patricia busted in, "Willow. My ipod please."

KT seemed to be impressed. And, she knows Patricia has little no interest in her own sister. So it is not planned.

"Willow, come on!" Patricia yelled, impatiently. KT looked at Willow who's now, rumaging inside her luggage. She quickly stood up, struggling the ipod on her sister's hand.

"Thanks." Patricia murmured and closed the door. "That was so incredible!" KT shouted. Willow giggled, "I know."

KT made a good friends with Willow although, she had a hard time, thinking since they're in the Sophomore year.

Since Trudy had finish washing the dishes. She decided to go back down again at the cellar again if Victor is done, fixing an old dollhouse.

"Victor. Do you want to meet the new students?" Trudy politely asked. Victor didn't glance at Trudy but watched at the medium-length nails he was pulling out from the roof of the dollhouse and said, "I'll just meet them later after dinner."

Trudy nodded and went back up to tell everyone to gather up and fall in line.

"What're we going to do?" Patricia asked, not even glancing to anybody but texting someone on her black-and-red-striped, phone-cased cellphone.

Willow and KT, looked at her and everyone follows. Apparently, they are in the front followed by Mara, then Amber and Nina. Then Joy and finally Patricia.

Mick Is in front. Fabian is behind him, while Alfie and Jerome are next, then Eddie.

Alfie and Jerome were grinning widely while they look at Patricia. Eddie rolled his eyes and snatched the cellphone away from her.

"Hey!" She yelled in irritation. Eddie giggled in his smirk and investigates the text message, "Who's Ben? Is he your boyfriend?"

"There is no way, Trixie has a boyfriend." Jerome teased while he steals the cellphone away from Eddie, tossing it to his step-sister, Nina.

"Jerome!" Patricia exclaimed while she stomped a foot on the ground. Then she glared at Nina. Nina grinned.

"Hey Ben. Thanks for the case you sent me. Love, Patricia. Aww, that is so sweet." She red and commented.

Patricia quickly went in front of her and leaned in. Nina felt fright rise in her. Patricia's face was red with anger, "The next person who touches this phone, excluding me will lose an elbow."

Alfie, Mick, Eddie and Jerome laughed. Joy and KT giggled while Willow made a small pout. Fabian and Mara, being in the geeks' level, didn't watch them but looked at any object and listen to what Patricia is gonna say.

Nina gives the phone back and Patricia grasped it, going to the kitchen so she could text peacefully.

Jerome murmured, "Loses an elbow?" He giggled. Alfie answered, "I for one shall touch it!" He made his voice sound like a knight.

All of them laughed except, Fabian, Mara and Willow.

"Guys! She is serious." Willow warned them. Eddie questioned, "Prove it."

Willow pulled out a small notebook from her shoulder bag that she brought and flipped the pages.

She stopped and showed them a picture of a boy; Raven hair, greenish grey eyes and white skin. It was a graduation picture.

"He made fun of Patricia's graduation picture which she had braces and curly brown hair. And the next day, he was on a wheelchair. Patricia apologized to his parents but it sounded like an insult. That is the cause why we move here in Sophomore year. Since it happened in Freshamn year."

Jerome, KT, Nina and Eddie looked shocked. There is the picture of him on a wheelchair.

"How?" KT asked. "Patricia pushed him in the stairs. Like, 15 steps! He rolled down like a ball and then, BAM! _**She**_ broke his right ankle and left knee. Plus, his neck had a problem. And his nose got hurt but lucky, it is not fractured nor he is not dead."

That's when Trudy came, "Okay students. Are you complete?"

Everyone stood back to their positions and looked at Patricia who yelled, "Right here. I'm right here!"

Willow kept the small notebook in her pocket and Trudy said, "We're going for a nature walk and a picnic. It is more like a vcation, I guess. I'm trying to make the new students a proper welcome."

All of them giggled. Then Trudy made a signal that they will move. Since they want to be entertained, they brought what they want.

In the nature walk and Picnic, Willow enjoyed kicking dry leaves. KT and Nina sat on the green picnic blanket, chatting about America.

Mick and Mara sat on the blue picnic blanket, feeding each other and laughing when Mara tosses a food to Mick but misses.

Eddie and Alfie are playing soccer. Well it is not one of their things but Trudy made them.

Patricia also sat on the green blanket with Nina and KT, texting Benji Reed, her _ex-boyfriend._

Amber and Fabian, being one of the high-tech guys, sat on the yellow-checkard blanket doing something with their laptops and cellphones.

Fabian was filming the entire students with his cellphone which is connected to the laptop. And Amber is chatting with her dad, while she texts her Mom on her cellphone.

"Yeah Dad. I am texting mom." Amber muttered as she types on her laptop and texts on cellphone.

Then at the tree, was Joy and Jerome arguing about Joy, can't play chess.

"We'll see about that." Jerome challenged Joy. Both of them sat with Amber and Fabian, the high-techs.

"White." Joy muttered. Jerome smirked, "White goes first." Joy smiled and it disappeared. "So if I win, you will pay me 50£ and if you win, I'll pay you 50£"

Jerome said with a challenging smirk. Joy smiled and said, "Bring it on."

**Yeah! I had more projects coming and I had ideas. So, I was just working for the next chapter in **_**Elemental Peoples **_**and this story, **_**Siblings. **_**So who will win? Oh, Irena is just an OC. You coul think of anyone you know.**


	4. A simple challenge

**Chapter 3: A simple challenge**

"Jerome! Jerome! Jerome!" Everyone cheered. Jerome is almost winning the chess game. Joy freaked out. She only got a queen, A king and a Rook. Jerome had many more.

Jerome smirked, "See Joyless. I am gonna win."

Eddie and Patricia giggled at Jerome's taunt. Amber, being the high-tech, recorded the game since her father disconnected. Fabian and Nina, as the siblings supported for Jerome instead of _his _sister and _her_ roommate.

Willow, Alfie, and KT laughed at Joy's reaction. Mara and Mick kept on shouting, "Go Jerome!" Then Eddie, Patricia and Willow also joined them.

That's when Jerome got freaked out -_this time_- because Joy's previous reaction turned to a simple smirk. And Jerome lost with one, simple, word; _Checkmate._

"Urghhhh!" Jerome groaned. He paid 50£ to Joy and Fabian didn't expect Joy to win a simple chess game.

Joy stood up and she pulled her tongue out, taunting Jerome. Jerome grabbed her right ankle and pulled it.

Now her thigh right thigh was on the chess board, spliting. "Ow! Jerome!" She scolded. Jerome laughed, "I thought you do gymnastics." Joy sighed, "I do! I do gymnastics! I really do! Fabian also does gymnastics."

Jerome smirked, "Then let's see the Rutters challenge each other in gymnastics." Fabian flinched. There is no way he could beat his sister in gymnastics. He can do splits actually but thumbling is not his thing.

Jerome lets go of her ankle and Joy stood up, giving the 50£ to Trudy to keep it safe.

Eddie yelled, "Make some space people!" All of them went to lines so they could see Fabian and Joy do gymnastics.

Jerome yelled, "Lets begin! Splits first."

Fabian sighed in relief. He puts his left foot forward and then made a split. Joy raised her right leg, making sure her hands hold it and fell on the ground, making a perfect split. "Good thing I had shorts inside my skirt." She muttered under her breath, giggling.

Patricia, Willow and Mara looked impressed. Joy giggled looking at Fabian, "Poor Fabian. Doesn't know how to make split." Fabian glared at her as everyone clapped their hands.

That reminded Joy a flashback.

_"Fabian, please do a split." Ms. Andrews, the gymnastic teacher pleaded. Fabian went in front and puts his left foot infront of him and slided. It wasn't a perfect split though. Since it was a practical test he still tried his best._

_Then Ms. Andrews sent him back to his seat and said, "Sorry Mr. Rutter. You have C+. Do your best again."_

_Then he heard Joy laugh at him, "Poor Fabian. Doesn't know how to make a split." Fabian glared at her and crossed his arms on his chest._

Fabian glared at her and Jerome cuts their fight in, "Okay! Cart wheels!" Fabian flinched again.

Joy got first and made a cart wheel. Perfectly straight. When Fabian did, he was out of balance and he fell, lying on his side. Joy, Patricia, Eddie and Jerome laughed at him. He could see Mara and Willow giggling.

Alfie and Mick tried to hold their laughs. KT, Nina and Trudy made worried looks. Nina asked, "Are you alright?" Fabian nodded and tried to get up, "Yep. I'm totally fine."

Nina huffed and looked at Jerome. She suggested, "Jerome! One last." Jerome frowned, "That was short." He murmured.

"Okay! Just one more basic." He challenged. Fabian had formed a small smile while Joy smirked at Fabian. "Bending."

Fabian winced. Joy quickly made her back bend down, making her hair flip. Her hand touched the grass and quickly grasped it.

"Okay Joybells. Fabian's turn." Jerome yelled. Joy quickly flipped, not standing but thumbled up. Like cart wheels but usually, came from bending.

Fabian had watched Joy stand up on a thumbling. He sighed. He remembered Joy was better than him. He has no sport while she had cheerleading and really good at technology.

Fabian did like Joy. He did his best. But he failed when his left hand felt a sharp thing; nail. He quickly stood up and looked at his hand. His palm is bleeding.

Joy quickly went to him, exclaiming, "Oh my gosh! It's bleeding!" Nina and Mara, being those special one, quickly brought Trudy to him.

"Oh dearie. Can we walk back home?" Trudy politely asked. Fabian nodded quickly, moaning in pain. It really hurts.

What if you got hurt with a nail or thorn? You'll feel pain.

**Still working for my story, **_**Elemental peoples and for this story. **_**So just read and reviwe.**


	5. Cure and Embarassment

**Chapter 4: Cure and Embarassment**

**Joy's POV**

So, Fabian is downstairs. Yup, we arrived at Anubis house and Trudy ordered us to do eveything she says. She made sure we are complete.

I feel so alone already. 1st day in Sophomore year? Why? It's because Fabian has the spotlight. I want to be better than him. I lied down my bed, rethinking of what could possibly be Fabian doing right now, since he is with Nina, helping him put a band-aid on his palm.

_Loving each other?_ No way. But it could be possible. I sighed. I thought. I haven't change clothes so I stood up, walking towards my closet.

I opened them, pulling out an orange shirt and casual shorts. When I took off my previous shirt, I grabbed the orange shirt. When I was about to wear it, I heard footsteps. It was calling a name. _He_ was calling a name.

That's when I went really embarassed when _he_ opened the door, busting in. "Nina, where's my sh-it!" He cursed.

"Can you please get the hell out of here?!" I scolded. He just started covering his eyes, facing the door, apologizing.

Apparently, I only discovered that he was actually, _shirtless too._ I can see him red. And I covered my body with the orange shirt. I mean, I just can't wear it since there's a boy, even though he is covering his eyes. I would always get embarass especially when it's a stranger like him, even Fabian.

"Please! Get out!" I shouted while I hid behind the door of my closet. "I needed my shirt!" He answered me. "Then get it fast!" I shouted, super annoyed.

He quickly went to his sister's closet, searching for his shirt. And he stood up, looking at me, with a blank face. "Well!?" I yelled.

He went back on searching so fast, he dug on Nina's pile of shirts in her drawer, until Fabian came in. "Joy, what's with the- holy shhhh- what is happening!?"

Jerome faced my brother holding a shirt. Fabian quickly went infront of me and he screamed... loudly!

"Are you trying to rape my sister!?" Okay. That is humiliating. "Seriously? Raping is illegal!"

"That's not what really is happening!" Jerome shouted back. Fabian looked at the innocent me. His expression told me, he thinks I'm with him. "You're having sex with him!? Ew, Joy! That's horrible. You haven't even date this guy, you know?"

I went red. Not blushing. Really angry, "Boys! Just get out! GET OUT!"

That caused Jerome and Fabian to go out. Finally. When I had my clothes changed and on, I sighed. That was the **most** embarassing moment I have ever done.

Then, when I closed my closet door, someone busted in. I hope it's not Fabian nor Jerome. But they are. And this time, Nina is between them, pulling them with her.

Her right hand, clutching Jerome's hair and her left hand, clutching Fabian's arm. They were both saying _Ow._ Pathetic. Nina was angry at them.

"Say sorry guys!" Nina commanded. "Say sorry guys!" Jerome mimicked on a high-pitch tone. Then Nina pulled his hair, up high as she can.

"Ow! Alright. Alright. We're sorry Joy!" He screamed. Fabian was glaring at the floor and murmured, "I'm sorry Joy."

"Oh, so sorry for me?" I raised my eyebrow. They both nodded like they're my slaves. "Oh, Jerome. You're sorry for busting in, without knocking. And you, Fabian are sorry for thinking dirty things I could _impossibly_ or maybe _possibly_ do with Jerome?"

"In a room." Fabian muttered under his breath. Nina slapped his palm where his band-aid was placed. "Ow! Yes. And I am so sorry."

I just rolled my eyes, going outside. I don't even know if I should forgive them. Meanwhile, Mara called me. "Hey Joy! What's with all the noises?"

I went nervous. "Nothing. Uhm, can I go inside your room?" Mara smiled and nodded. I walked towards her room and I saw bright pink inside. "This is pink madness." I murmured.

"Oh hey. I'm Amber Millington by the way." Amber introduced herself since I still don't know names here. "I'm Joy Rutter. Fabian's sister."

Then Amber giggled. This is the 1st time I saw a real life british barbie doll. No! Not really a barbie doll. In my look, she just, looks like a barbie doll. British only.

Her blonde hair is long and she had white skin. Her side of the room is all pink too.

"So are you Joybells?" Patricia asked, smirking while she sat up from her position on her bed. "Yep."

"Then what are all the noises there? I heard Jerry shout that he needs his shirt." Patricia said with a smirk again, trying to figure out what happened.

"Yeah. And I heard Fabian shout so loud, asking you if you are having s-"

"Don't you dare say that word!" I blurted as I cut Amber's line. Mara's eyes started narrowing with a smile. "Is Jerome Clarke shirtless?"

"NO!" I shouted. This is gonna be a long day.

**Belated Merry Christmas guys! It's a long time since I hadn't update. And I am working 3 stories right now. I mean, 4. One shots and stories are hard now. Be patient. I hope you update **_**your**_** stories too.**


End file.
